The present invention relates to a computing system which employs a touchscreen and a keyboard. This case is a companion case to pending patent applications No. 533,384 filed Sept. 16, 1983 by Thomas Earl Kilbourn and Scott Robert McClelland.
In prior art uses of touchscreens, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,764,813, 3,775,560 and 3,860,754, data provided by touchscreen circuits has been processed in a data path separate from data provided by keyboards. Positional data from a touchscreen has been translated by host programs separately from the programs which process data from a keyboard.